


Scales

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [18]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, Gar has a fish, Human Gar, M/M, Merman JP, and it's sad, but this is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "I know it's late and I don't know you but I heard you can talk to fish and I think my Goldfish is depressed"or, the one where Gar goes to finds a mermaid to help his fish but finds more.





	Scales

Gar stood on the edge of the clear, oddly shaped lake. The moon was high in the sky reflecting beautifully onto the water giving everything a blue glow. In his hands was a small fish bowl with an even smaller goldfish floating along the bottom. Looking down at the fish Gar hugged the bowl closer to his chest and began talking slow steps on the scattered and smooth rocks in the water. The path ended in the middle of the lake, anxiety filling Gar as he was afraid of falling or dropping the bowl.

"Uh, Hello?!" Gar called, his voiced echoed on the water as a soft breeze brushed over him. The lake clearing was silent with no response. Maybe he had come at a bad time? He was told they were nocturnal creatures but maybe they had ...things planned? He bit his lip as he looked over the calm lake then down to the fish in the bowl.

Gar sighed and turned to walk back to shore. He had only taken a few steps when he heard water splashing behind him. Gar turned, seeing no one there, and turned back to continue. He stopped though as he watched a tail flip out of the water, followed by some of the most beautiful giggles he had ever heard. Gar crouched so he was closer to the water's edge and looked intensively to find the person underneath. When he went to turn though, he was face to face with a boy a few years younger than him with a breathtaking smile.

Gar lost his balance from his surprised and began falling back into the water. The boy however, caught him; his smooth, fin covered hands holding onto him and steadying him. The giggling once again danced smoothly against the water, filling Gar's head until he himself joined in.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you fall," the boy apologized, god his voice is just... Gar shook his head, a shy smile floating onto Gar's mouth as he watched the other in front of him.

"It's okay, I mean it's not like I did fall in, so thank you," Gar carefully sat down on the rock he was crouched on, is feet falling into the cool water (he had left his shoes at the shore). Now that he wasn't panicking, Gar looked over the person who was obviously one of the people who he was looking for.

A Mermaid.

The boy was covered in small, shiny scales. They all were variant shades of light pink, along with a few silver scales that seemed to glow in the moon light. His tail was the same, though the colors by the tip looked more vibrant then the rest, even in the deep water. His hair was a dark brown, it was wet from being under water yet wasn't sticking to his head like wet hair usually did. Over all Gar was entranced from being able to see him in person.

"My name is Jeremy, but my friends usually just call me JP. Is there anything I can help you with?" Jeremy asked, sending Gar another sweet smile. Gar could feel his face heat up from the attention, he assumed it was from the warm air around him.

"I'm Gar, and umm..." Gar shifted the bowl in his lap so hopefully JP would be able to see the fish better. "I'm 'fish sitting' my friends fish for the week and I think he might be depressed? I don't know but I heard you guys can talk to fish? So, I was hoping that, uh yeah...?" Gar spoke fast, he kept his eyes looking down at the small fish embarrassed. JP smiled, watching Gar shift on the rock nervously, he sighed dreamily before his brain registered what Gar had asked.

"Can I see him?" JP asked holding his hand out to the fish bowl, Gar handed it over and watched as JP scooped the small fish out of the bowl and into the lake carefully. Gar watched quietly, the bright gold of the fish's scales reflecting against the moon as it swam in a small circle before diving down further into the water.

JP placed the fishbowl onto another rock before diving down with the fish, Gar sat transfixed as he watched the beautiful tail disappear under the water. Under the water JP swam with the small fish, the silent whispers it spoke radiating to him as he listened. The fish wasn't depressed, though JP found it adorable that Gar had thought so, it was just having difficulty getting used to the new environment thankfully.

When JP popped back up to the water's surface Gar sighed relieved, he was glad that the fish was okay. After getting the fish back into the bowl though, Gar didn't want to leave. Neither did JP want him to go.

So, Gar stayed.

Gar stayed to talk with JP until his feet shriveled up like prunes, but couldn't find himself to leave even then. The tops of the trees were soon painted with oranges and golds and JP had to go, the sun light threatening to dry his skin as if it was fallen leaves in autumn. Carrying the fishbowl Gar skipped rock to rock until he was back at shore, he turned, catching the tip of JP's talk disappear into the lake.

He grabbed ahold of the shoes and began walking back to his house, a large smile plastered onto his face. He would most certainly be returning to the lake to see JP again soon.

One month Later

Gar waved as he arrived at the edge of the lake, he could see JP waiting for him towards the middle before swimming closer.

"C'mon Gar! Get in the water is great!" JP giggled as he dived back down into the water. Gar laughed, pulling his shirt over his head. "You said that last time when I almost froze to death," He could hear JP giggles, even from under the water, and rolled his eyes. Now only standing in his swimming trunks he began jumping rock to rock where JP swam awaiting him.

"C'mon Gar Coco, you're not afraid, are you?" JP swam around Gar's rock playfully taunting him as Gar sat down so he could test the water with his feet. Once again, the moon reflected against the water, something Gar had begun to love more and more each time he came to the lake. While he loved how the moon and the lake seemed to play with the light, he loved it because JP's scales always seemed to shine brighter on night like this. The pinks and silvers reflecting as bright as the sun but unlike the sun, Gar could spend hours watching them.

Gar was broken from his thoughts as he felt cold water splash onto his face. He smiled, wiping the water out of his eyes and looked just in time to see JP yank him into the water. It was freezing, he could feel the hairs on his body stand up on ends, but he didn't mind it. He was with JP, he couldn't think of anything else in the world he could want.

Wiping his wet hair out of his face Gar looked around, spotting JP just as he dived back down into the water. Gar took in a deep breath and followed, he could never go down as far as JP could, neither was he a good swimmer nor a mermaid so he was obviously lacking in skills. JP didn't care though, and neither did Gar.

Gar smiled as JP swam back to him, circling him once, twice, three time before giggling sweetly. A sound Gar had decided was too pure and beautiful to ever be recorded or remade. No sound could be compared to it, just like no feeling could be compared to the feeling of JP's lips on his. Gar was almost upset that no one else would ever be able to experience it.

Almost, but Gar didn't care though,

And neither did JP.


End file.
